Blinding Love
by scarletfever24
Summary: It's a Nali one shot, and how much Natsu loves her, so much he does the unthinkable. (And yes I know it stinks)


Natsu and Lisanna we're the best people for each other especially since Lisanna hates everyone. Their history what's kept them so close to each other….

They grew up with each other, and always been together through thick and thin. When they were little they used to play the games with each other, and with each other. When they started to growing up they couldn't handle being apart from each other from more than 10 minutes. When they started middle school Natsu would always protect to people who had to hurt Lisanna, and even he apologize to people who Lisanna offend. When they started high school they would insist to have all the same classes, and it wasn't until sophomore year when they started dating, and from there they were happy. Unless they talk to anyone else because Lisanna had so much hatred towards everyone.

Now most people would wonder why she hated everyone, and it was something she just couldn't change about herself. Lisanna was born blind, and that's what she hated about herself, and the fact on how she felt cheated that everyone could see.

For a girl who hated everyone the person who she didn't hate was Natsu. He truly loved her, even though most people didn't understand why. He was the world's most kindest man, and he loved her for who she truly was. On the last day of high school Natsu had only one question.

"Lisanna, would you do me the pleasure to marry me, and make me the happiest man in the world?" She smiled from ear to ear before answering him.

"Natsu, no I won't marry you" He seemed very confused about her answer.

"Why not?" She grabbed his hand as she began to smile again.

"I won't marry you until I'm able to see you, and my dress, and my wedding. I want to be able to see every detail of my wedding, and until then I refuse to marry anyone." He looked at her with eyes full with sorrow, but also hope.

"Well then you'll need to get your vision pretty soon" She giggled before answering him back.

"I'm on the list for eye transplant, so maybe one day I will get my vision"

"That will be pretty soon" She started to laugh even louder before they left high school for good hand and hand.

Few years has passed, and Natsu and Lisanna are still together while unfortunately Lisanna is still blind, but Natsu loves her even more. Now they have decide what to do with their lives. Natsu is becoming a teacher for the School of the Vision Impaired while Lisanna became an art teacher at a high school. Right now, Lisanna is getting a phone call that will change her life forever, and after that call hope, happiness, and faith filled her heart afterwards. She called Natsu inmentaly, and she felt kinda bad since he was sick today.

"Hello?"

"Natsu, guess what!?"

"What?"

"There's a donor that's going to give their eyes"

"Oh my god, Lisanna that's great!"

"Yeah, it is. They told me I have to go later on today, so I won't be able to see until afterwards. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course it is"

"Alright then, bye. Feel better Natsu"

"Thanks Lis, and goodbye"

Lisanna wanted the day to hurry up, so she can get to the hospital. They day ended, and she rushed her way there. She called her family telling them the good news, and she was getting ready for the surgery.

Once the surgery was over, and it was finally time for Lisanna to see, and she waited for Natsu to walk into the room.

"I'm here Lis. You ready to see?"

"Yes, I'm ready to see." She was so happy that the doctor was taking off her badges, and then she saw him. She saw that pink haired man, and she knew that she loved him. He got on one knee, and tried again the same thing few years before.

"Lisanna, will you marry me?" She looked at him, and she was thinking about saying yes until she saw that he was blind.

"Natsu, no I will not marry you" Without any delay he ran out the room in tears. She I couldn't marry him after the fuss she made about seeing. She wanted him to have the same opportunity, and maybe one day he'll get a pair of eyes like she did.

Many years has past, and Lisanna is happy with this new person she has in her life with these new eyes. She got her mail, and saw that she got letter from Natsu. After reading that letter, it brought her to tears. In his letter all it said was….

 **Take care of my eyes, and I will always love you**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this one shot! Please leave a review! I feel bad how this story ends, but I'm Nalu all the way! If you haven't check out any of my other stories, please do. :)**


End file.
